Escaping the Truth
by SaRouge Potter
Summary: The is about a young girl named Satine, who is Harry's adopted sister she attends Hogwarts and lives a fairly normal life for a wizard, but everyday she lives with the enchanting dark memory of her past.
1. Default Chapter

The next bright and sunny morning Alexandria lay silent in bed holding her newborn baby up against her chest.  
  
"My poor dear Satine, you have no idea what is in store for you."  
  
Alexandria felt a little shiver just thinking about her past she has already completed the only path left for her now was death, not short and painful but long and carrying more pain than any immortal can bear to witness.  
  
"Hallo, my darling you are awake finally, did you sleep good?"  
  
"Oh my dear, Rodman you scared the hell out of me, where do you get the permission to sneak up upon people." Alexandria almost dropped the baby at the sound of her husband's voice.  
  
"We have a matter to attend to, and I will not leave you in peace until we solve it."  
  
"I thought we were going to talk about who we would give the baby up to after she was old enough to speak a word out of her mouth."  
  
"She cannot stay here, it is to dangerous! She must leave."  
  
"Rodman no, I barely got I chance to know her!"  
  
"What is there to know she is going to be exactly like you in the near future."  
  
"She may not be, you don't know that"  
  
"I do know that, my dear Alexandria my brother and his wife are willing to take her in until she has enough magick and can come back home with us fighting off all the demons."  
  
"No, no I can't do that, I just can't."  
  
"Why not, I may never see her again with the curse and all."  
  
"You still believe that is going on?"  
  
"Of course I do! It is part of out family history."  
  
"Alexandria, please I don't want her to go through what you went through, enough is enough and you need your sleep."  
  
"You will regret this, I know that I will. Definitely I will."  
  
Hey guys, this is chapter 2, I will be adding a new chapter almost every week, I will try to at least. Enjoy reading and please REVIEW!! Luv ya- SaRouge Potter 


	2. Sorry

Hey guys I am a little bit delayed with the second chapter, but as promised it will be very very very long and even more suspensive, I think... 


	3. Decisions

The next bright and sunny morning Alexandria lay silent in bed holding her newborn baby up against her chest.  
  
"My poor dear Satine, you have no idea what is in store for you."  
  
Alexandria felt a little shiver just thinking about her past she has already completed the only path left for her now was death, not short and painful but long and carrying more pain than any immortal can bear to witness.  
  
"Hallo, my darling you are awake finally, did you sleep good?"  
  
"Oh my dear, Rodman you scared the hell out of me, where do you get the permission to sneak up upon people." Alexandria almost dropped the baby at the sound of her husband's voice.  
  
"We have a matter to attend to, and I will not leave you in peace until we solve it."  
  
"I thought we were going to talk about who we would give the baby up to after she was old enough to speak a word out of her mouth."  
  
"She cannot stay here, it is to dangerous! She must leave."  
  
"Rodman no, I barely got I chance to know her!"  
  
"What is there to know she is going to be exactly like you in the near future."  
  
"She may not be, you don't know that"  
  
"I do know that, my dear Alexandria my brother and his wife are willing to take her in until she has enough magick and can come back home with us fighting off all the demons."  
  
"No, no I can't do that, I just can't."  
  
"Why not, I may never see her again with the curse and all."  
  
"You still believe that is going on?"  
  
"Of course I do! It is part of out family history."  
  
"Alexandria, please I don't want her to go through what you went through, enough is enough and you need your sleep."  
  
"You will regret this, I know that I will. Definitely I will."  
  
Hey guys, this is chapter 2, I will be adding a new chapter almost every week, I will try to at least. Enjoy reading and please REVIEW!! Luv ya- SaRouge Potter 


End file.
